


Yandere Levi Simulator

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Gore, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cannibalistic Thoughts, Choose Your Own Adventure, Crazy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Thoughts, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Morbid, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Suicidal Thoughts, Top Eren Yeager, Violent Thoughts, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: I don't care anything about the world and life.It's nothing but a cycle.People died and another will live and repeat the same routine over and over again.$&#+$($!#;?Emotions.They say that that is what makes us more human than intelligence.Though, I don't believe in them. Intelligence makes us human than anything. That's what separate us from animals. My mother became an animal because of her emotions.She lost her humanity because of that and I'll never understand her.Because of her, I never acknowledge emotions. I don't want to be like her... until.....IMETHIMLove Eren Yeager - turn to page 1





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me! 
> 
> I was inspired. Very inspired. 
> 
> I hope you like this, this is just a test to see if you guys like this stuff. And I set this as a chose your adventure kind of thing to make you feel like simulating yandere Levi. 
> 
> If you don't know how to this thing works it's pretty simple:
> 
> After reading the text, they're will be choices in the end and it will instruct you to go to a specific page for continuation. 
> 
> Note:
> 
> Read this by "Chapter by Chapter" reading this by "Entire Work" is quite meaning less. 
> 
> And use the "Chapter Index" menu so it will be easy to jump through pages~
> 
> Again this is a test run, I would like you're feedback afterwards if you think I should continue or take this work out because everyone's feedback means a lot to me~~
> 
> Another thing is: as you go along the story you may encounter: #-$(|={€ - random symbols. It simply represents the voices in Levi's head. It some kind of messed up conversation running on his head.
> 
> Oh, before you drive in:
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> Very disturbing content. I can't even describe it but just think what ever that comes on your mind when you hear the word "yandere" and if you don't like it then skip this fic.

I went to school as early as I could. Since Eren went to school early everyday I want to see him enter the school gate.

$+$9%;#¶

Also, I have to keep on eye on that Mikasa. I don't like that shit one bit.

She always glares at me every time she saw me like she was guarding MY BELOVED EREN like a damn dog.

$=€{÷|=¢{¶

I wish she'll get rabies. Then the rabies will climb up her head and she'll have the incontrollable urge to bite anyone until the doctors have no choice but cut her head.

If only.

€=€|^×∆~÷€

Another thing is that Armin guy. He's getting really close with Eren recently with his stupid book on his hands.

 

I ----hate ---it

The way he clings to Eren.

The way he scoots to Eren as an excuse to share his book.

€=€¶π``$+

If only....

I tried to search the library to find a thick book, the one that can probably crack a skull. I would really like to rub his brain in the pages and return it in his skull and glue it back together just to see if he did absorbed the information.

I giggle at my colorful thoughts. I think Eren might like it too.

Speaking of Eren, here he comes.

As usual he is perfect.

With his bright smile, teal eyes, tall height, and those soft chocolate hair.

I have a box of Eren's hair in my room as prof that his hair is really soft.

I followed him during the weekends and it was a perfect timing that he went to the barber shop to cut his hair.

 

$-$(*(@¢°×€{¢{  
I LOVE HIS HAIR  
℅¢{¢°×¢={#-#($(  
I LOVE HIM  
`π{~¢\¢°¢×`¶

And I took his hair in the barber and smell it every night while I touch myself.

If only I can keep his head and hang it on my ceiling so every time I sleep I wiLl sEe hiM~~~~~ as well as I woke up.

But....

No.

I can't allow such thought.

It was a good idea.

But

I want My Eren to be alive

¢^{`¶¢¶¢

I watch him silently as he walks in the entrance. 

Odd.

His alone.

$-#(£=`^€¶

 

I should talk to him - turn page 3

I should stay and just watch him - turn page 2


	2. Page 2

I stayed resting my back on the tree as I watch him.

How could one be so perfect?!

@(-\℅©{¢EREN$#(EREN¢=`¶ERENERENERENEREN¢×©[¢

I bit my lower lip as my eyes wonder on his body.

My eyes stop at his groin. 

Fuck 

I want that dick inside me. Is it possible for a dick to stay hard even if it was cut from the host? As much as possible I want that dick inside me all the time.

I place my hands in my chest as I calm myself.

£=¢¶OH EREN€©[{

It will be the perfect. I hope Eren won't die if I borrow his dick, if he will then- I'll hang his head on my wall.

You'll be my god Eren.

I'll worship every part of you

From skin to bone

From blood to piss

You're my everything

¢°`×€{}€}£

"Good morning!"

I was snap at my thoughts at the melodic voice that reached my ears.

It belongs to Eren.

He was smiling at me and waving at me before he continued on his building.

He saw me

He notice me

He saw me Looking at him

Though, I trained myself to never show my intension on my face. So I'm safe.

#+(£=EREN WILL NEVER KNOW ME#+($~×¶

But he saw me and greets me

I can feel my heart pounds on my chest like there is no tomorrow.

I stand there until more and more students came through the gates, until the bell rang.

I should move before the teachers will saw me again.

 

I should proceed to class - turn to page 4

I should sneak a peek at Eren - turn to page 7


	3. Page 3

This might be my chance to talk to Eren.

I double check to see if Mikasa and Armin will show any minute but they didn't.

I place my hands on my beating heart as I wait for Eren to come closer.

"Hi," I said. It almost came out as a whisper.

But Eren heard it clearly, he jerks and took a few steps back. 

"Woah.... I didn't know you where there... Hehe sorry."

He said with pure sincerity.

¢°£¶¢{I wanna rip his skin apart make it my blanket `{€`°~÷©℅

I cock my head to side.

"It's okay."

He averted his gaze and rubs the back of his neck. 

"Well, um... Good morning to you too."

He finally smiled.

But

I realize I like the surprised Eren. He is so cute. I'll do everything to see it again but he'll probably won't be surprised if I do this again. Perhaps, I can spread the blood on his parents in his house and set cameras every where to record his surprise expression and keep it to myself.

He will be so cute.

$+))@)MY ¢=€¶¢CUTE EREN¢{`¶€[©

"Well, I... got to go! Bye!" He dash off after waving at me.

I casually wave back at him and I watch him enter his building.

Eren talked to me

My heart is pounding

I want to rip out my chest and give my heart to him in a cute box with a pink ribbon.

Maybe while I'm at it I can also let him keep my head if he wants.

I giggle and hide myself behind the tree. 

I can feel more and more students entering the gates until the bell rang.

I should move before the teachers will see me again.

 

I should go to the cafeteria - turn to page 5

I should hide on Eren's locker -turn to page 6


	4. Page 4

I proceed to my class and I was lucky enough to reach it before the teacher came.

Algebra was written all over the board but my thoughts is filled of Eren and our encounter.

¢=`¶}¢~√£π

He saw me when I was hiding.

He talk to me when I was silent.

I rip my eyes out of the board and watch the green leaves of the trees out side. Perks on sitting next to the window.

"Levi! You look like you're in a good mood!" Ms. Petra, my math teacher beams at me.

I don't know why she is so kind with me. Other teachers will get mad or throw a chalk or an eraser at me when I'm not paying attention in class. But Ms. Petra is different.

I smiled at her in return and nod.

"Well, that's good to hear!" She pats my head. "Okay, can anyone answer the question in the board? Ummm... Connie! Can you answer the question?"

"What?! Why me?! Why not ask Levi?!" Connie, my bald classmates pointed at me.

Ms. Petra already know my answer. Every time she ask me to answer I will always tell her that I don't know and I'm not a shamed of it. I don't care about school anyway, I only came here for Eren.

"Connie, I ask you!" Ms. Petra said with enthusiasm. Connie gave up and went to answer the question on the board.

I can feel everyone's gaze at me. This is not the first time.

It's okay. I'm okay as long as I was able to see my Eren everyday.

¢×©[`=¶   
ER-------EN  
";#(@((`¢=¶£©

I ignored everyone until I heard the bell rang.

I feel sick.

 

I should go to the clinic - turn to page 8


	5. Page 5

I went to the cafeteria and grab myself some breakfast. 

The cafeteria lady was kind enough to let me have the piece of loaf even when I'm a coin short.

I live off my mother's saving and I know it won't last if I used it on useless things. I'm not ready to have a part time job, I have to focus all my time on looking at Eren.

I went to the roof top and silently eat my loaf there. It's off limits to students but with my lock picking skills I can't make the roof top my territory.

I sat near the railings so I can have the clear view on below. 

The grounds are quite when classes were on going.

Boring.

I ate my bread and I can't help but wonder what will Eren taste.

¢=€{`]  
EREN  
+&(#@

I imagine his blood will taste like honey, sweet and nutritious. I imagine this bread on my hand is his skin, soft and delicious.

The memories from earlier flash in my mind. Eren jumped out of his skin when he saw me. I scared him, he look cute but he's scared of me.

"!@(&€=`¶™©{¶~√℅©{;"-#(?HE'S AFRAID OF YOU)$-?:¿®[~{©{~√|¶~•*+" (#*:@(\™¢[°{°{π÷•√`{€{

The realization hit me hard. I vomit unexpectedly.

;#(&(@©[`{£[{  
DISGUSTING  
"!@{€×~¶π¶•∆¶~°¶∆√•™¢®

I FeeL siCk of mYseLf

I can feel my chest grew heavy than before. I hate this but I love Eren.

I loved Eren.

"! @(-=©¶`℅\\}£∆

Love Eren Yeager - turn to page 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page shows a dead end which it instructs you to the beginning. Like Yandere simulator, it's like game over! It also mean to try different choices! Good luck!


	6. Page 6

I sprint my way to Eren's building. I memorize Eren's schedules as well as his locker.

$+#(@)©[¢{£}£{¢=}£°©°÷`√~¶•÷`¶€°{[®]℅¢:#+$-$)@+$+#+;#+#+!(?!%&+3(°©℅`×=€°™£{$+';(©×`{€[¶`°°∆∆℅¢£~"!#!+$;??:¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!¡¡!!!!!!!!!¡!!!!¡¡¡¡¡!

I want to laugh so badly but I can't afford that now. Even when the halls are empty because class hours were ongoing, there is still a chance that I might get caught for skipping my class.

I want to see Eren's cute face again.

I reach his locker and I rest my hands on the cold doors. Then I press my face on it. 

It smells just like Eren. It smells like home.

¥+ (¢~••π÷×"$!(#

Want to know what's inside. I want to get inside.

But.

He might think I'm weird but I think I can.... ¢=¢`℅{^π×¶~{}#-+#??#!#-$;#?@;@())@+@)"+9";?? (#?©[£{€℅`{¶~}£{€[=^™®£[]£]{}{

No.

$+@(;)@©[`£{™^π×~  
YES  
"+@($!)@)9©[£~}£{°°{}¢

He will hate me.

¢×£¶^¢π¢°¶~=¢[℅©[¢{£  
SO WHAT?!!!!!!I WILL STILL LOVE EREN!!!!¡¡¡¡¡!!!!¡  
$+@(¢℅\\{~=°¢¶#*-" (#!*¢=×~[

Yes.

Even when Eren hates me. I will still love him no matter what. I won't give up my love for him. 

I reach for my lock picks in my messenger bag, I don't know why my hands were shaking.

If I hide here then Eren will caught me inside his locker. He will be shock and I'll be able to see his cute face again.

$-@("+(6;©[`÷¢{~¶°`∆π`••

But he will hate me....

It's okay, like I said, I will always love every inch of him. 

But it's still hurts. My eyes began to water until tears it spill on my face.

Just thinking about Eren hating me hurts.

"!@(@(][¢°©[¢{°¢^~÷¶€{[€™`¢\℅[";! #+;@***($;2(;'••√~×€¶[\\]©™℅\℅`=`~¢÷•℅¢{*:#+2+3&*-©℅¢=`℅\\{~¢¶~÷℅€℅•™£=`℅\™©[®™¢{\℅

I manage to insert the lock pick only to find out that it is unlock.

Oh?

I slowly opened the door and I felt my body froze at the sight.

Inside Eren's locker. A girl is curled up, sleeping.

"; @(" '?(#$;":*?($!¡?+-  
©¢℅×`[©¶`°×€℅©=¢¶`℅~√π×∆[©]=`

"Mikasa?"

 

I should lock her in and ran - turn page 16

I should wake her up - turn page 19


	7. Page 7

I went into Eren's building and into the halls to take a peek at him. I can't help it, after our little encounter this morning I have the need to see him again. I hope he remembers me. Only a little will do.

I have Eren's scheduled in my notebook and I memorized it.  
I reached his room and they are having. I carefully peek on the glass on the door.

History.

Boring but when Eren stands up and recite my boredom on history went away. 

¢=%¶{  
OH EREN  
¢=©×[@-#(

My stomach growled at me but I completely ignore it, I focus my attention on Eren. He is still taking if only we're in the same section I'll make sure to ace all my classes just to impress him or lower my marks so he can climb the top.

©]¶£=+$(  
EREN   
EREN  
EREN  
*+#((@

I want to touch you, feel every inch of our skin. 

My heart is pounding-

Someone grabbed my wrist and force me rip my gaze on Eren.

"Woah, there small fry. What are you doing here?" the man wearing a janitor's uniform held my wrist. He reek of alcohol which is really gross.

This is bad. He'll report me. 

 

I should run - turn to page 11

I should lie - turn to page 15


	8. Page 8

I went to the clinic only to find it empty.

Good.

I lay on one of the beds and cover myself with the blanket. 

My stomach hurts.

I forgot to eat. I have nothing to eat anyway.

It will go away eventually when I fall a asleep.

\--------------————

I slowly opened my eyes and run the trance of sleep away from me.

How long did I sleep?

I can hear someone humming behind the curtains that separate the nurse office from the beds.

Before I can even move, the nurse appeared behind the curtains. 

"Good Morning sleepy head!!!!" she greets.

~√|÷×∆

My ears almost bursts at the volume of her voice.

"You don't look so good so I got you some hot milk," she gave me the mug on her hand. I didn't even notice she had it.

I accepted it and took a sip. My stomach begs for more, I can feel my face heat up at the sound it made.

The nurse chuckle at me before she return to her office. I almost empty my mug when returned with a box of cookies. She offered some for me and I gladly took one. She put the box in front of me as I munch on my cookie. 

"Eat up buttercup! Oh, look at you.." 

She mess my hair and looks my small frame like a worried mother. Am I really that thin?

"When ever you need something to eat or sleep, don't hesitate to visit the clinic."

She continues to mess my hair and my eyes fell on her name tag. 

Hange Zoe.

"You can stay here all you want buttercup, just give me your name so that you won't get in trouble." She retrieve her her board and start writing down notes.

"Levi Ackerman...." I said before she can even ask.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Levi buttercup~" she smiled at me before she went back scribblings on her notes.

I nodded and continue eating my food.

I should stay here - turn to page 9

I should go - turn to page 12

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please send me some feedback ~~~


End file.
